


Santa Baby

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Christmas, Disguised Character, First Kiss, Fluff, J2, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mall Santa - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Schmoop, Serendipitous meeting, Sweetness, Undercover Jensen, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated holiday schmoop. There's super sweet Jared, loses-a-bet-and-becomes-a-Santa Jensen, and Christmas magic that brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/gifts).



> Festive prompt from my always amazing beta and bestie @Dancing_Adrift:
> 
> It started as a dare, but now every year around Christmas-time, Jensen grows a full beard and dyes it gray/white to volunteer as a mall Santa.  
> Jared brings a child (?) to see Santa at the mall and is enraptured by the Santa’s bright and youthful, stunning green eyes and endearing eye-crinkles, but he does his best to forget about the man, because seriously: Santa.  
> Of course, they meet again.  
> Please include: 1) beard tugging to prove authenticity 2) some moment between Santa and Jared so that Jensen will remember Jared when they later meet 3) at the very least, a J2 kiss.
> 
> Darling, I love you, and I hope this doesn't disappoint. Merry Christmas! xo
> 
> And this work is unbeta'd, 'cause it was a surprise for my beta. All errors belong to me!

Every November Jensen stops shaving and grows a pretty impressive beard. He’s not one to brag, but yeah. It’s good. Then, on December first, his best friend Danneel dyes it silvery-white. It’s kind of a long story, and frankly, Jensen is still a little embarrassed and would prefer not to tell it in too much detail.

The short version is that years ago Jensen lost a bet, Danneel is a hairdresser with a twisted sense of humour, and the world is, apparently, full of surprises. Jensen has done a lot of growing since then (no, he doesn’t mean the beards, but ha ha yes, that too) and isn’t quite the cocky young thing he once was. Now thirty and settled into his job as a child and youth worker, Jensen has mellowed, found his niche, and even moonlights as a semi-responsible adult. Ish.

That first time Danneel had plunked him down on the closed lid of the toilet in their tiny, first non-student apartment and mixed up the foul-smelling bleach-laced concoction, neither of them had really known what to expect. Jensen was mortified but resigned, not one to renege on a bet - even if the stakes had been agreed on when they were both way too far into a bottle of tequila and being encouraged by their equally senseless friends - and Danneel had cackled and made jokes to earn scowls from him the whole time. Then she had insisted on waiting outside the shower curtain while he washed out the dye, with her usual disregard for his privacy, and eagerly towelled of his face amid his protests.

“Huh,” was all she said. She crossed her arms and looked at him thoughtfully.

“What?!” He had panicked and rushed to the mirror, wiping the condensation away so he could see himself.

“Huh,” was all he said.

“Ackles, I gotta say. I think you’re still gonna be pretty hot as an old man.”

“Shut up.” He mumbled and tossed an elbow out to nudge her but his cheeks flushed, and in contrast with the grey-white beard it seemed all the more pronounced.

He insisted on living in a beanie because he thought the dark hair white beard combo was the ultimate in weird, and he and Danneel spent the first night arguing about the previously unspecified terms of the bet, specifically, how long he had to keep it like this. But then he had walked into his internship (now place of employment) at the Boys and Girls Club, his supervisor at the time (now boss) Kim Rhodes had taken one look at him and declared him the perfect solution to their holiday woes. As it turned out, their usual Santa, a Mr. Robert Singer, was moving to LA to be close to his daughter who was there pursuing her dreams, and while Kim could hardly blame him it had left them in a tight spot. Jensen promptly inherited Bobby’s Santa suit - which, for the record, was exquisite - and became the youngest (and as Danneel insisted on pointing out, hottest) Santa the Boys and Girls Club ever had.

But Jensen _loves_ it. Danneel’s involved in Dramatic Arts programs around the city, doing hair for all the productions, and she hooked him up with a really fantastic wig - both _real_ and _expensive_ , as she was constantly reminding him - so that his one time dare really could become something else entirely. Jensen is Santa for all the kids charity parties during December and also dons the costume for both his and Danneel’s work holiday parties, and that’s just another kind of fun all together. Either way, playing Santa Claus is possibly Jensen’s favourite thing about Christmas.

\---

Jared has always been keen on the holidays, but ever since his sister had a little girl and he became an uncle, it’s been impossible not to get sucked into the magic of it all. Hannah is almost five and pretty much at the perfect age for Christmas. She really does believe Santa is 100% real, and Megan assures Jared she’s old enough now she won’t cry when Jared takes her to get a picture with the man himself, because Jared is the world’s greatest uncle. Obviously.

He actually begged Megan to let him be the one to take her because Saturdays are officially his and Hannah’s; they always spend the day together and Jared likes to make it special whether it’s with ice cream, trips to the zoo, or in this case, to the Boys and Girls Club fundraiser at the mall. There’s going to be a Santa and all the proceeds from the pictures go to programs for local kids so Jared figures it’s as good an opportunity as any.

When Jared picks up Hannah from Megan’s, she’s wearing a cream cable knit sweater dress over black leggings and has a big red bow in her hair. Jared more or less melts because she’s cute as a freakin’ button, and he scoops her up in his arms to the sound of her squeals and giggles.

“Uncle Jay!” She throws her little arms around his neck and smushes a wet kiss to his cheek.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he coos. “Are you ready to meet Santa today? You know what you want to ask him?”

She opens her mouth to answer but then shares a look with her mother, who’s standing in the doorway and winking at her. Instead she just quietly nods.

“What?” Jared asks, giving his best inquisitive face as he tickles her belly. She squirms and bats his hand away.

“Mama says it’s like making a wish. It won’t come true if I tell you.”

“Well, then!” Jared laughs. “Keep your secrets, missy.” He kisses her nose and nods to his sister before heading back to his car.

\---

They’re waiting in a substantial line that winds its way around the North Pole that the volunteers have set up; all the helpers are dressed as elves, there are children everywhere - many of whom are wailing - it’s uncomfortably crowded, and Jared is beyond thankful for Hannah because she’s clearly the best kid there. Yes, he knows he’s biased and no, he doesn’t care. She’s so quiet and well-behaved, standing close at Jared’s side with her little hand completely disappeared inside of his. They’ve already been in line longer than Jared could’ve anticipated when they finally get close enough to come around the sturdy backdrop of a fake fireplace and mantle so they can at least watch as other kids get their pictures taken. Jared is so startled that he doesn’t notice when the line moves again and then Hannah is tugging his hand with a small “Uncle Jay, come on.”

Santa is- well, _hot_.  Jared’s never been one for older guys but he can’t even be sure how old this Santa actually is. He’s got a full but well-trimmed beard that’s the same silvery-white as the hair just visible underneath his lush and velvety looking hat, but his skin is smooth like honey with a light dusting of _freckles_ of all things and his eyes are the brightest green Jared has ever seen. He’s focused on the two little girls who are standing in front of him looking up with faces of awe and his smile is practically blinding; it pushes up his cheeks up and makes these crinkles at the corners of his eyes that Jared inexplicably wants to touch. He’s blinking like a stunned idiot and swallowing hard by the time he’s moving again, following Hannah into the space that cleared for them to inch forward.

The line is long enough still that Jared has time to get a grip before he’s walking Hannah down the glittery snowflake littered pathway up to the big leather armchair where Santa is sitting. He feels a bit ridiculous and thinks it’s likely obvious - because Jared has never been great at subtle - but Santa is all about Hannah. Jared really, _really_ just tries not to stare.

“Well, hello there!” Santa starts, leaning forward to be at eye level with Hannah, who in this moment is positively beaming. Jared can practically _see_ the hearts in her eyes. His voice is low and gravelly and Jared can’t tell if it’s always like that or if it’s part of the act, but it sends a totally inappropriate shiver down his spine either way. He actually cannot believe this is happening - the Santa at the mall is doin’ it for him. And he means _doin_ ’ it. He kind of wishes he could just vanish into thin air.

“Hi,” Hannah whispers back, transfixed. Jared’s impressed she found her voice. He’s not sure he knows where his is.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Santa asks next.

“It’s Hannah,” she answers, and then she looks down at her feet and kind of twists on the spot, shy like Jared’s not seen her before.

“What a pretty name!” Santa exclaims. “I can tell you’ve been an awfully good girl this year, haven’t you?”

Hannah nods excitedly, smiling behind her hand because she’s playing with her lip.

“Do you want to sit here on my knee and tell me what you’d like for Christmas?”

Hannah nods again and Santa looks up at Jared for the first time, his eyebrows up as if to make sure it’s okay. Jared catches those piercing green eyes with his own and his heart actually flutters in his chest. Un-freaking-believable. A moment passes and Jared is stuck and he feels like he should be doing something but-

“Uncle Jared?” Hannah is blinking up at him and he snaps out of it.

“Right! Sorry, baby, let me…” He bends to grab her waist and effortlessly lifts her up and sits her on Santa’s leg. He can’t be sure but Jared is 99% sure Santa just _winked_ at him but Jared's also sure he's losing his mind and anyway Santa is back to Hannah and Jared is just standing there trying not to look too awkward.

“Okay, Hannah. Since you’ve been so good, you can tell me what you’d like for Christmas this year!”

Hannah looks at Santa a moment and he considers her with a smile. Then she reaches up and then next thing Jared knows she is _tugging on his beard_. Jared almost squeaks.

“Hannah, sweetheart, don’t do that!”

But Santa just laughs. It occurs to Jared he must get that a lot, but he didn’t expect it from his niece, who at this point is looking up at him sheepishly.

“I was just _checking_.” She says innocently. “He doesn’t look the same as when I saw Santa on TV…”

“It’s perfectly alright. Hannah, everybody looks a little different on TV.”

She turns and looks up at Jared, who gives her an encouraging look. She looks back at Santa.

“If I tell you what I want, it has to be a secret,” she whispers, still eyeing Jared with a sideways look, and Santa wiggles his eyebrows like he understands. He leans his ear toward he and she brings her hand up to cup it as she tells him what she wants. Jared dramatically rolls his eyes but is grinning because she really is too cute.

When Jared looks back down at them he swears Santa almost looks surprised, and after all the ‘I-want-a-pony’s he must get he wonders what on earth Hannah must’ve said. But Santa recovers quickly and when Hannah leans back with small smile and pink on her cheeks, he looks at her kindly.

“That’s awfully sweet of you, Hannah. I knew you were a good girl. Now, if your uncle wants to step to the side just a bit, we’ll take a picture together, okay?”

Jared groans internally at himself and quickly moves away. Hannah is still laughing at him when the festively-clad photographer with the red and green jingle bells on his hat takes the picture. Hannah slides off Santa’s leg and looks back up at him with her big doe eyes.

“Thank you, Santa,” she says, the awe still evident in her little voice.

“Ho-ho-ho! You are so welcome, Hannah. Have a very merry Christmas!”

Jared reaches his hand out and Hannah takes it, looking every bit like she might rise up and float away at any moment she’s so happy. It makes Jared’s heart ache and he’s officially not letting Megan or anyone else take her to see Santa for the rest of forever. Or, you know, until she grows out of it. But until then, this beautiful moment is going to be hers and Jared’s.

They collect the picture at the kiosk and it’s perfect. Hannah is grinning from ear to ear and Santa- well, Jared’s just not going to say anything about him and leave it at that.

\---

“Earth to Jared! Helloooo? Anybody still in there?”

There’s a gentle rap of knuckles on his temple and Jared starts. He blinks and looks at Genevieve who is standing in front of him - at eye level even though he’s sitting on the arm of the couch, because she is as teeny as he is giant - with an incredulous look on her face.

“Seriously, what is up with you?” She’s laughing now that she has his attention and he vaguely follows the movement at she starts pulling various pairs of shoes out of her closet. He sighs and she looks over her shoulder at him suspiciously.

“Jared, did you meet someone? It’s a boy, isn’t it?” She’s dead serious as she says it and he absolutely hates how well she knows him and hates even more how he is so completely transparent. It’s not even a little bit fair. He groans.

“No, absolutely not. Definitely did not meet anyone.”

She just raises an eyebrow and Jared knows she doesn’t buy it, but she doesn't look like she's going to push it.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, this party is going to be amazing. Get your head in the game, Padalecki! New year, new you!”

He tries to glare at her but there’s no heat and her words resonate enough that he mostly just looks like a kicked puppy. He knows that’s how he looks because she’s told him before. On numerous occasions.

“Jared,” she says, fixing him with a _look_ and putting the shoes down. She walks over and puts her little hands on his knees. “C’mon. I just want you to be happy! It’s been _way_ too long. You can’t be alone forever, okay? You have to put yourself out there. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” She kisses the tip of his nose and starts to walk back to her pile of assorted footwear before she turns and wrinkles up her face. “Well, with you until it’s really not- you know.”

He’s laughing a little when he sighs again.

“I know you’re right. I’ll try. I’m trying, I promise.” Jared says it and he means it, but he feels a little like his heart is somewhere else. Possibly the North Pole, but Jared’s not admitting that to himself, much less his pint-sized best friend. But Genevieve made him swear to come with her to this New Year’s party ages ago. It’s being hosted by one of the theatre companies she’s worked with and so he’s guaranteed to know nobody, but she assures him it will be “the best time ever.” And she is, generally, a really kick-ass friend so he’s pretty sure he owes her indefinitely.

When he looks back over at her she has three different shoes held up against her shimmery, champagne coloured dress.

“Okay, so which one?” She asks him with a gravitas to her voice like she’s making a very important life choice but she’s so genuine that he bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing at her. His eyes are drawn instantly to the pair of emerald green, satiny peep-toe pumps that are high enough that he’s not sure how anyone walks in them without breaking an ankle. He refuses to think about his affection for the colour because it’s absurd and it’s been weeks and Jared is (supposed to be) a fucking grown-up so instead he just points at them without hesitation.

“Those ones. Definitely.”

“You’re right. Padalecki, I knew you had excellent taste.” She grins at him. “Of course, you’ve got me for a bestie, so…”

He just rolls his eyes and stands up to hand her her coat.

“Let’s just _go_ already.”

\---

 

By the time they get to the party it’s already pretty late and the place is packed. Genevieve takes Jared by the hand and leads him right to the bar because she knows he needs a drink (or two, or five) if he’s going to loosen up when he’s surrounded by so many strangers. They bump into a few people who recognize Gen and she’s pretty good at keeping Jared in the conversation but they talk a lot of their last production - Billy Elliot, which Jared saw and it was outstanding - so he’s mostly quiet as he hovers at her side and scans the crowd absentmindedly.

He’s most of the way through his fifth drink and he’s feeling nice and loose, Genevieve leaned up against his front while she animatedly talks about all the reasons why Harry Potter needs to be a stage play when he sees him. Times like these Jared is thankful he towers over everyone else.

In the far corner of the room sitting on the edge of an armchair is the most beautiful man Jared has ever seen. He’s got this perfectly styled hair that’s kind of coloured like antique gold, he’s clean shaven with smooth skin, lips like whoa and these eyes - _fuck_ , they look familiar. Even across the bar in the low light Jared can see the stunning clarity of the green, and the way they crinkle up as he smiles.... He’s laughing and it’s a whole body thing; he throws his head back and it exposes the long length of his throat and Jared’s mouth has suddenly gone dry. He downs the rest of his drink as the guy sits upright again and the people around him are still laughing, too. He’s wearing a simple white dress shirt under a navy blue two-button suit that fits like it was made for him; the top button of his shirt is undone and as he sits there with the tumbler of whatever it is he’s drinking Jared can’t help but think that he looks like he stepped out of one of Genevieve’s Harper’s Bazaar magazines or who knows what. Jared is mesmerized.

“ _Jared_!” He blinks as Genevieve’s voice breaks the spell.

“Huh? What? _Sorry_ ,” he sighs as she stares at him, wide-eyed. The girl she was talking to is gone and she looks like she was going to suggest they go for another drink when she narrows her eyes at him.

“What were you-”

“Nothing!”

“Oh my god! That’s Danneel! She’s the one I’ve been telling you about! I have a huge crush on her,” Genevieve jumps excitedly as she spots whoever - Jared can’t tell - and then giggles with the admission as if it wasn’t something Jared already knew. Jared can also tell the minute she says it and gives him _that_ look that she is, officially, drunk. “Let’s go say hi!”

Before Jared can say anything for or against this plan she’s got his hand and is practically dragging him through the throng of people to wherever this Danneel person is. Jared is busy muttering apologies to all the people he’s bumping into because he’s so much bigger than Genevieve and doesn’t exactly fit into the spaces she weaves her way through when she stops and Jared looks up to find himself face-to-face with Mr. Green-eyed Model Man.

“Genevieve! Hi! I can’t believe you’re here it’s so good to see you!” The relatively tall, decidedly beautiful woman next to him lights up when she sees Gen and wraps her arms around her in a tight hug.

“This is my best friend, Jensen,” she says as she steps back, putting a hand on his arm. He sticks out his other hand to shake Gen’s.

“Hey,” he smiles. “So nice to finally meet you. Danneel’s only ever said nice things.”

Danneel’s face pinks up about as fast as Gen’s does and Jared is impressed that five cosmos later Gen still manages not to actually say anything about how pleased she is to know she’s been talked about. Instead he clears his throat so she remembers to introduce him.

“Oh! Sorry, I- I’m, anyway,” she giggles again and Jared would be annoyed except that she’s adorable. “This is _my_ best friend-”

“Jared, right? I remember.” Jensen is grinning as he sticks out his hand for Jared to take. Genevieve and Danneel both look confused and they look at Jared like he has some kind of explanation but instead he’s standing there like a deer in the headlights with his mouth hanging open because he would _remember_ if he ever met a man who looked like Jensen.

He takes Jensen’s hand and shakes it, still stunned, and Jensen is laughing now, those crinkles at his eyes making Jared feel a little lightheaded.

“I’m sorry, I know, you probably don’t even recognize me without the beard and the get up. The red suit and fake fifty make me a little harder to identify out in the real world.”

And that’s when it clicks.

“Santa!” Jared sputters out, a little frantic and sounding mildly like a lunatic. He’ll forever blame the rye but in reality “smooth” was never one of his strong points. Jensen is nodding when he finally gets enough control over himself after the laughing fit that follows Jared’s outburst. Danneel’s got an expression like she knows something Jared doesn’t and Genevieve is still confused.

“I work for the Boys and Girls Club,” Jensen volunteers. “I play Santa for a lot of their parties and fundraisers and Jared brought his niece to come see me.”

“Oh my god, that’s so cute! Jared! He’s _Santa_!” Genevieve is still giggling when she bats playfully at his arm. Jared is still trying to catch up because why does he even remember him? Although, Hannah _is_ the cutest. Jared was just surprised, because Jensen must see so many kids. He’s kind of the proudest uncle ever.

Then Jensen starts talking and Jared can’t stop listening; he doesn’t even notice when Genevieve and Danneel wander off. Jensen is beautiful and funny and amazing with kids and he’s asking Jared about Hannah and his Master’s (like he’s actually interested in the fact that Jared studies environmental science - Jared isn’t buying it but he’ll give the man credit, it’s convincing and Jared is touched all the same) and the next thing he knows there are wait staff coming around with trays of champagne for toasting. Jensen and Jared turn to face the room and Jared manages to take his eyes off Jensen for possibly the first time since he wandered over and the celebrations in New York City are on the big TV over the bar. The ball is on the screen and Jared realizes that the countdown is about to start. Moments later he and Jensen are counting down with everyone else and when the the clock strikes midnight everybody cheers. Jensen clinks his glass against Jared’s and watches as he takes a sip. Then Jared blinks and Jensen is kissing him.

It’s chaste, completely tame and unpresuming, but it’s warm and sweet and Jensen lingers long enough for Jared’s brain to catch up just as he pulls away. He doesn’t step back much, instead stays close to Jared’s body but not touching, looking down, but he’s smiling and biting his bottom lip and Jared can’t believe that just happened.

When Jared doesn’t move or say anything for he doesn’t even know how long, Jensen finally looks up at him, that incredible green peering through lashes that shouldn’t even be _legal_. Jared swallows hard and then leans back just enough to down the rest of his champagne in one go, feeling Jensen’s eyes on him the whole time. He looks back at him with his empty glass in hand and Jensen looks- well, almost anxious. He looks unsure, like he’s running through what just happened in his head in case he’s made some kind of mistake. Jared hears Genevieve’s voice in the back of his head - _new year, new you_ \- and he takes a deep breath.

“Any chance you might want to have coffee with me sometime? Or dinner? Or anything?” Jared cringes at that last bit and wishes he had even an ounce of finesse. Luckily, Jensen is smiling again, and it’s wide and white and dazzling. Jared is so doomed.

“Yeah, Jared. I’d like that. A lot.”

Then he’s leaning forward again and Jared’s blood is singing in his veins. Jensen’s nose is brushing his cheek and Jared tilts his head down to catch his lips. This time Jared makes sure to kiss him so he knows he fucking means it, even if he can’t string two words together to save his life. He gently edges his tongue across the seam of Jensen’s mouth and it parts to let him in. Jared deepens the kiss and feels Jensen’s hand on his hip, his grip easy but deliberate, and Jared is dizzy with it. He finally breaks away and they’re both breathing a little harder. Jensen rests his forehead against Jared’s and they just stay like that for a moment, smiling and sharing air. When they step back from each other Jared is clearing his throat and Jensen is looking around the room, presumably for their friends, to no avail.

“I don’t see them either,” Jared says, having craned his neck to search and finding no trace. Jensen smirks at him.

“To be honest, I’m not surprised. Danneel, well, she’s been crushing on Genevieve for months and I may have got her a bit liquored up and made her promise to do something about it.”

Jared barks out a laugh.

“That sounds incredibly familiar. I think it’s safe to say we’ve been ditched. Because - and she might kill me for telling you this but - Genevieve has pretty much been talking about Danneel nonstop since she did her hair when they met on the set of Beauty and the Beast.”

Jensen is laughing and his eyes are so bright Jared isn’t sure he wants to look at anything else ever again. Jensen raises his glass.

“To Danneel and Genevieve,” he says.

Jared goes to toast him but realizes his glass is empty. Jensen clinks it anyway and takes a long sip, downing the rest of it. Then his mouth turns up in a sly smile and he kisses Jared again, insistent and deep, humming into his mouth and making sure Jared tastes the champagne. Jared is more or less in Heaven, and when Jensen pulls back, he slides a hand down Jared’s tie and then lets it sit open on his chest.

“Can I be honest with you, Jared?” Jensen is looking up at him again and Jared is caught in his gaze. His stomach is suddenly tight and anxious about what Jensen might say, but he knows he’s helpless against those eyes. He licks his lips and nods. Jensen sighs.

“I- um, haven’t really been able to stop thinking about you since seeing you at the mall before Christmas.”

If Jared had anything in his mouth then he would’ve choked. Instead, he splutters on nothing.

“What? _Me_?”

“Well, _yeah_.” Jensen looks at him like it’s supposed to be obvious. “You’re gorgeous and it’s ridiculously endearing how you are with Hannah and then she-” Jensen stops himself. “You don’t know what she asked for for Christmas, do you?”

Jared is still trying to wrap his head around _Jensen_ thinking that _he_ is gorgeous so he just blinks and slowly shakes his head.

“You can’t tell her I told you this because I think she’d be pretty upset, but she said she wanted you to be happy. She said her mama said you were lonely, and you needed someone like her dad in your life. I couldn't possibly make this up. It was the most precious thing I’ve ever heard! She obviously loves you very much and she is actually the sweetest.”

Jared’s face is on fire, that much he knows. His brain is possibly short-circuiting because he loves that kid so freakin’ much but he’s also mortified but then he’s not because Jensen is giving him this _look_ and Jared isn’t sure what it means but it might be the best look he’s been on the receiving end of in the history of his life and kind of wants to die - and also have serious words with his sister - but mostly he just wants to kiss Jensen. So he does, and Jensen seems more than okay with it.

Jared has no idea where his roommate is or how he plans on getting back at his sister for talking to his niece about his non-existent love life, but he figures he’s going to wind up owing them in the end. Jensen doesn’t leave his side for the rest of the party and when everyone starts to retrieve their coats to head out into the night and the new year, they go together. It might only be a few hours old, but Jared’s already got a hunch that it just might be his best year yet.

 ****  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
